


Hold me close

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Season 1, hurt comfort, it's true love ok, like lots of them - Freeform, little angst, she loves Kara so much, soft Cat, sooo many cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: After waking up from the black mercy Kara is devastated, and needs someone to be there for here.“Kara, Darling? Are you alright?” Cat was trying to keep her voice calm, Kara had long since learned how to read Cat, even Cat’s voice. It was comforting to hear Cat’s voice, it grounded her in a way.“I’m alrig- actually I uh I don’t know. I’m not hurt but I just I need to see you.” Kara’s voice cracked as she spoke. Kara sat back down on her bed trying to keep her breathing even.“I will be right over, are you at your apartment?” Cat’s voice was gentle, Kara could hear the slight worry in it.





	Hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got around to doing another supercat one shot yay. feel free to send me any prompts on my tumblr @magnificent-dragons

Ever since Alex had left her apartment for some deo emergenc, Kara had been left alone. The images of her lost planet, of the culture that had slipped away from her, they had been spinning through her head on repeat. She wanted to talk to Cat, but she was sure that J’onn’s impression of her although well intended may have made Cat angry at her. Seeing as the last time she had called Cat had ignored it. She had likely been in a meeting, Cat could not always take her calls no matter how urgent they were. Kara could not remember Cat’s schedule for the day, each time she tried she just got distracted by the other thoughts swarming inside her mind. 

If she had simply told J’onn that Cat knew her secret then maybe Cat would have answered. Kara let out a huff, she had dug herself into a hole. Then the phone rang, Kara shot out of her bed and over to the other side of the room where her phone sat. Cat’s name flashed on the screen; Kara smiled brightly and let out a sigh of relief. She picked up the phone with shaking hands, as her nervousness came back in full force. 

“Kara, Darling? Are you alright?” Cat was trying to keep her voice calm, Kara had long since learned how to read Cat, even Cat’s voice. It was comforting to hear Cat’s voice, it grounded her in a way.

“I’m alrig- actually I uh I don’t know. I’m not hurt but I just I need to see you.” Kara’s voice cracked as she spoke. Kara sat back down on her bed trying to keep her breathing even. 

“I will be right over, are you at your apartment?” Cat’s voice was gentle, Kara could hear the slight worry in it. Cat was not sure how to help Kara, not when she did not know what was going on. She did what she could though, she was already leaving her office, phone still held to her ear. 

All Kara could do was answer back with a small whimper. Cat walked faster as soon as she heard the noise, Kara was always strong, always smiling. Never before had she seen or in this case heard Kara in that bad of a state before. The younger woman had always been able to brush things off and move on, Cat knew that Kara held a lot of baggage, she wondered if that was part of what was going on. She tried her best to look nonchalant to any one who passed her by as she walked. It was hard to do so when she could hear Kara’s whimpering on the phone. As she made her way through the building and to her car, she did her best to soothe Kara. Most times it was Kara calming her down, usually after her mother would come by or when Carter’s father tried to take him away from her. 

She stayed on the phone through out the car ride, she was not about to hang up, not when Kara needed to know that someone was there with her. Cat had yet to ask why Alex was not there, if the eldest Danvers was not with Kara then it meant that there must have been some serious emergency. As Cat’s car pulled up to Kara’s apartment she found herself letting out a breath of relief. She did not bother to hide her rush as she headed into the building and up to Kara’s apartment. She was hoping that Kara was going to be alright, that she could help Kara in whatever way she needed. Cat had never been the greatest when it came to comforting people (aside from Carter) she was going to do her best to help her lover through whatever was going on. Coming to Kara’s door she hung up the phone and knocked on the door.

She was not sure what she had expected to see when Kara opened the door, but what she found was not it. Kara was dressed in what was no doubt her most comfortable pajamas and she had not bothered to put on her glasses. Kara was shaking, it was subtle but Cat noticed it within a few moments. She rushed forward pulling Kara into a hug, she was not usually one for hugs but in this instance it was well worth it. She pulled away from the hug to close Kara’s apartment door. Now that she could see Kara’s face she quickly noticed the obvious lines that Kara’s tears had made down her face. It broke her heart to see Kara in pain like this; she was not sure how to fix it or even if she could. 

“Kara, darling, look at me.” Cat ran her hand over Kara’s jaw line, the younger woman was looking down at the ground ashamed of herself. Her heart clenched, seeing Kara like this, with her heart bared to the worlds, as her fears and pain tried to drag her to her knees. 

Kara leaned into Cat’s touch, seeking any comfort she could get from Cat. Kara stepped in closer and leaned her head against Cat’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do, I don’t know how to feel it just is all a mess.” Her words were whispered barely loud enough for Cat to hear.

“Why don’t we lay down and you can tell me what is going on,” Cat paused for a moment thinking about what to say next. She knew that at times Kara was not ready nor did she want to at other times. “If you want to talk that is, if you don’t want to talk we can just snuggle.” 

“Mhmm, can snuggle and talk?” Kara pulled Cat closer to her, trying to ground herself; she was trying to convince herself that it was all real. 

Cat pulled away slowly, she gently intertwined her fingers with Kara’s and began leading the taller blonde to the bedroom. Kara moved slowly following after Cat, her limbs seemed to be weighed down by the past. All of her baggage had come back it was no longer pushed to the side it had all come rushing onto her in a moment, and it left her broken and scarred. It was as if she was back to being the scared thirteen year old who lost her whole planet, she had lost her planet again. It had not been real but it had felt real and that was all she knew. 

Cat gently pushed Kara down onto her bed, and laid the hero back. Pulling Cat down onto her lap, the kryptonian leaned up and captured Cat’s lips in a kiss. It was not passionate, it was not hungry, it was once full of fear and sadness; it was to remind Kara that Cat was actually there. Cat pulled back slowly and looked down at Kara from where she was straddling the younger woman. She shifted and got off of Kara, Kara let out a whimper as Cat walked over towards Kara’s closet. 

“Just one minute love, you don’t expect me to snuggle while wearing this do you?” Cat looked over her shoulder at Kara. Her work clothes although they made her look good, they certainly were not comfortable most times, they were especially not comfortable for snuggling. 

Kara hummed in acknowledgement, she shifted to get more comfortable in the bed. She tried to ignore the sound of Cat changing behind her, she wanted to reached out to get closer to Cat. She was scared that at any moment Cat could slip away. As soon as Cat came back over to the bed Kara was pulling the older woman into her arms. Kara snuggled into Cat’s body, trying to get as close as she could. She took in the scent of Cat’s shampoo, the smell was familiar, it was enough to give her something to ground herself. Cat turned around to face Kara, she ran a hand through Kara’s hair. Kara relaxed into her touch, letting some of the tension flow out of her. 

Closing her eyes, Kara focused on the feel of Cat’s fingers running through her hair, she expanded her senses listening to Cat’s heartbeat. It was one of the ways she would calm herself down, she would focus on one direct sense first then expand to another. Clark had taught her it when she was younger. Cat stayed silent holding Kara in her arms, doing her best to silently offer Kara support. She knew that when Kara was ready she would speak, but until then Cat would wait. She could feel Kara begin to cry in her arms, rubbing Kara’s back Cat allowed the younger woman to let all of her bottled up sadness out. 

Kara had been trying to keep her tears in, trying not to show how much she was breaking. She did not want to show just how much it hurt, but Cat held her, she did not say a word she just held her. She tried to calm herself, but as soon as the first tear fell she could not stop the rest from following after. All Kara could do was allow the emotions to flow through her, she let herself cry. Fighting it would only end in her pushing down the emotions she needed desperately to release. After a few minutes she was able to semi compose herself, she pulled back from Cat’s touch some. 

“I’m ready to talk.” Her voice was small, and fragile, but underneath it was the strength that Kara always had. 

Cat shifted to sit up and lean against the headboard of the bead, she looked at Kara and motioned for the other woman to join her. “I’m here to listen, whatever you need I’m here.” 

Cat offered a soft smile to Kara, trying to give her rassurance that she was safe to say whatever she needed to say. Kara scooted over and resituated herself next to Cat, she leaned her head against Cat’s chest right above her heart. It was not to listen to Cat’s heart, she could already hear that, no it was for comfort. When she was on krypton she remembered doing so, just feeling someone's breathing as they held her. It was the comfort of that action, that made her want to be held, it was the comfort of knowing that Cat was willing and happy to hold her. 

“There was this plant like thing, it’s called the black mercy.” Kara looked up at Cat trying to see if she was listening. Kara reached out for Cat’s hand, the simple action of holding Cat’s hand in hers eased her fears. “The black mercy it latches on to someone, it’s a type of parasite. It creates a dream world of sorts, it gives you the perfect world you want, the one where everything is just as you want it. Non he put one in my apartment.” 

Suddenly Cat understood why Kara was so scared, why she was holding on so close. She had lost her home once again, she had lost everything again. In some sick twisted dream Kara had been given the world the life that she had been robbed of. Kara rarely if ever talked about krypton, about the home that she had lost. Cat could tell just how much it haunted her, how much it hurt to think about. 

“I didn’t dream of earth Cat, I dreamt of them, of krypton of my family there, of my world.” Kara was crying again. “I know I should have dreamt of here, of earth of my friends of you of Alex.” Kara looked so ashamed of herself. 

“No, no, you lost your world you can’t be expected not to want that back. You lost your culture your family, you lost everything you knew, of course your dream would be about them not earth.” Cat ran her fingers gently down Kara’s jaw line, as she looked into the other woman's piercing blue eyes. 

“But, but what about everyone else, it was so selfish of me to not dream of them.” Kara was shaking as she spoke. It was like a knife to Cat’s heart to see Kara think of herself like that. Cat wiped away a fresh tear from Kara’s face, she was not sure how Kara could ever think herself to be selfish. 

Leaning down Cat placed a gentle kiss on Kara’s lips and then another on Kara’s forehead. “You are not selfish, you are not. You dreamt of what you lost, of what you want to have back. Anyone in your shoes would feel the same. You did not dream of ruling hte world or of being in power, no you dreamed of your normal life. You dreamed of the normal life that was stolen from you Kara, and that does not make you selfish that just means that you loved them and that you miss them.” 

Kara looked up at Cat with a small smile, it was enough to tell Cat that Kara understood that it was alright, that she had nothing to apologize for. Kara leaned up and captured Cat’s lips in a kiss, this one was less gentle, Kara smiled against the other woman’s mouth before she pulled away. Cat leaned her forehead against Kara’s and closed her eyes. They were not done talking about Kara’s fear of being selfish, or about why she thought that she was, but for the moment they would just lay there together. 

Kara shifted and laid her head on Cat’s shoulder, she wrapped her arms around the other woman and pulled her close. Cat melted into the embrace, she always pretended to hate snuggling, but in reality she loved it. Kara had found out that Cat liked to snuggle, she had even taunted her about it some. It would ruin her image if anyone ever knew that she was a softie, but then again Kara was worth getting her image ruined for. Being with Kara was worth it, worth what ever people in the office said, it was worth whatever vile words her mother had for her. It was all worth it. Kara shifted some more, Kara tended to move around when there was something she wanted to say but could not figure out how to.

“Do you want to tell me about it, about what you saw, about krypton about anything.” Cat brushed a strand of hair out of Kara’s face. 

Kara took a deep breath, and relaxed some. Looking up at Cat she began. “I didn’t realize how many little things there were that I had forgotten. The architecture was so different there, the buildings spiraled more, they flowed smoothly.” Kara had an almost far off look on her face as she began describing her home planet. 

“Like how it does in your paintings, more natural than what we build here?” Cat supplied, she wanted to hear everything Kara was willing to tell her. 

“Yeah, yeah it was, the sun was red, it bathed the whole planet in a different light, it was almost red. The way the light shines here it is so much different.” Kara smiled as she remembered it all. “Each morning the sunrise would peek up over the horizon and me and my father would watch it.”Kara had a sad reminiscent smile and tears in her eyes, as she opened up about the memories she had not shared with anyone. 

Kara went on to describe the way the air smelled, and how music sounded. All of the little differences that no records could collect. She told Cat about how the sports were different, how the technology was far ahead of anything earth had imagined. Slowly Kara began to nod off, the emotional exhaustion of the day catching up to her. As Kara dozed off Cat laid a kiss on her forehead. Once Kara was fully asleep Cat scooted out from underneath Kara and did her best to quietly walk into the kitchen. She stayed as silent as possible while she got herself coffee. 

Kara needed the rest, Cat knew that the last week Kara had not been sleeping well, although Kara would never admit it. Kara always puts on a strong front, when it comes to her nightmares. She had heard Kars toss and turn, occasionally saying something under her breath in kryptonian. As Cat got her coffee she did her best to keep an ear out for Kara, just in case she woke up or succumbed to a nightmare. Cat sat on the couch relaxing as she sipped her coffee. 

“Kara, I’m..” Alex stopped in the doorway as she saw Cat. There was shock written on her face. “What are you doing here?” Alex’s voice was just above normal volume. 

“Don’t Kara is asleep in her room,” Cat walked towards the older danvers trying to keep her from waking Kara. “she called me after you left, if you need to know why I’m here.” She leaned against the counter and watched for Alex’s reaction. 

“Why would she call you?” Alex was going into full on big sister mode, she was pretty sure why, but she still wanted to hear the words straight from the horse's mouth. She had an inkling that her sister was dating someone, but she had not asked yet. 

“I’m wearing her clothes drinking coffee in her apartment why do you think she called me?” maybe snapping at Alex was not the smartest thing to do, but she was not about to pull any punches for her girlfriends sister. 

“You two are dating then.” Alex sat down at the counter opposite of Cat.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes
> 
> let me know what you thought


End file.
